1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to highly asymmetric, hydrophilic, microfiltration membranes having minimum pore sizes greater than about 0.1 xcexcm in a minimum pore surface and gradually increasing pore sizes throughout the substructure of the membrane to a coarse pored surface having pore sizes up to about 100 xcexcm.
2. Background of the Technology
Asymmetric or anisotropic membranes are well known in the art. For example, Wrasidlo in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,563 and 4,774,039 and Zepf in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,734 and 5,171,445, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, each disclose asymmetric or anisotropic membranes and methods for their production. Each of the Wrasidlo and Zepf patents discloses integral, highly asymmetric, microporous membranes, having high flow rates and excellent retention properties. The membranes are generally prepared through a modified xe2x80x9cphase inversionxe2x80x9d process using a metastable two-phase liquid dispersion of polymer in solvent/nonsolvent systems which is cast and subsequently contacted with a nonsolvent. The Zepf patent discloses an improvement over the Wrasidlo patent.
Phase inversion processes generally proceed through the steps of: (i) casting a solution or a mixture comprising a suitably high molecular weight polymer(s), a solvent(s), and a nonsolvent(s) into a thin film, tube, or hollow fiber, and (ii) precipitating the polymer through one or more of the following mechanisms:
(a) evaporation of the solvent and nonsolvent (dry process);
(b) exposure to a nonsolvent vapor, such as water vapor, which absorbs on the exposed surface (vapor phase-induced precipitation process);
(c) quenching in a nonsolvent liquid, generally water (wet process); or
(d) thermally quenching a hot film so that the solubility of the polymer is suddenly greatly reduced (thermal process).
Schematically, the inversion in phase from a solution to a gel proceeds as follows: 
Essentially, SOL 1 is a homogenous solution, SOL 2 is a dispersion, and the Gel is the formed polymer matrix. The event or events that triggers SOL 2 formation depends on the phase inversion process used. Generally, however, the triggering event or events revolves around polymer solubility in the SOL. In the wet process, SOL 1 is cast and contacted with a nonsolvent for the polymer which triggers the formation of SOL 2 which then xe2x80x9cprecipitatesxe2x80x9d to a Gel. In the vapor phase-induced precipitation process, SOL 1 is cast and exposed to a gaseous atmosphere including a nonsolvent for the polymer which triggers the formation of SOL 2 which then xe2x80x9cprecipitatesxe2x80x9d to a Gel. In the thermal process, SOL 1 is cast and the temperature of the cast film is reduced to produce SOL 2 which then xe2x80x9cprecipitatesxe2x80x9d to a Gel. In the dry process, SOL 1 is cast and contacted with a gaseous atmosphere (such as air) which allows evaporation of one or more of the solvents which triggers the formation of SOL 2 which then xe2x80x9cprecipitatesxe2x80x9d to a Gel.
The nonsolvent in the casting dope is not necessarily completely inert toward the polymer, and in fact it usually is not and is often referred to as swelling agent. In the Wrasidlo-type formulations, as discussed later, selection of both the type and the concentration of the nonsolvent is important in that it is the primary factor in determining whether or not the dope will exist in a phase separated condition.
In general, the nonsolvent is the primary pore forming agent, and its concentration in the dope greatly influences the pore size and pore size distribution in the final membrane. The polymer concentration also influences pore size, but not as significantly as does the nonsolvent. It does, however, affect the membrane""s strength and porosity. In addition to the major components in the casting solution, or dope, there can be minor ingredients, such as, for example, surfactants or release agents.
Polysulfone is especially amenable to formation of highly asymmetric membranes, particularly in the two-phase Wrasidlo formulations. These are not homogeneous solutions but consist of two separate phases: one a solvent-rich clear solution of lower molecular weight polymer at low concentrations (e.g., 7%); and the other a polymer-rich turbid (colloidal) solution of higher molecular weight polymer at high concentrations (e.g., 17%). The two phases contain the same three ingredients, that is, polymer, solvent, and nonsolvent, but in radically different concentrations and molecular weight distributions. Most importantly, the two phases are insoluble in one another and, if allowed to stand, will separate. The mix must be maintained as a dispersion, with constant agitation up until the time that it is cast as a film. Essentially, in Wrasidlo type formulations, the casting dope is provided in a SOL 2 (dispersion) condition. Thus, the dispersion serves as the starting point for gel formation and not as the intermediate step (above), as follows: 
This process modification was largely responsible for the higher degrees of asymmetry and uniform consistency of the Wrasidlo Membranes as compared to the prior art.
It is the nonsolvent and its concentration in the casting mix that produces phase separation, and not every nonsolvent will do this. The two phases will separate from one another if allowed to stand, but each individual phase by itself is quite stable. If the temperature of the mix is changed, phase transfer occurs. Heating generates more of the clear phase; cooling does the reverse. Concentration changes have the same effect, but there is a critical concentration range, or window, in which the phase separated system can exist, as discussed by Wrasidlo. Wrasidlo defines this region of instability on a phase diagram of thus dispersed polymer/solvent/nonsolvent at constant temperature, lying within the spinodal or between spinodal and binodal curves, wherein there exist two macroscopically separated layers.
Because of the great hydrophobicity of the polymer and because of the thermodynamically unstable condition of the casting mix, wherein there pre-exist two phases, one solvent-rich and the other polymer-rich (a condition that other systems must pass through when undergoing phase inversion), the unstable Wrasidlo mixes precipitate very rapidly when quenched so as to form a microporous skin at the interface and consequently develop into highly asymmetric membranes, a structure shared by the membranes of each of the Wrasidlo and Zepf patents.
xe2x80x9cAsymmetricxe2x80x9d as used in the context of the Wrasidlo patents refers to membranes that possess a progressive change in pore size across the cross-section between the microporous skin and the substructure. The progressive asymmetry of Wrasidlo-type membranes stands in contrast to reverse osmosis and most ultrafiltration membranes which have abrupt discontinuities between a xe2x80x9cnonmicroporous skinxe2x80x9d and substructure and are also referred to in the art as asymmetric.
The microporous skin is the fine pored side of the membrane that constitutes the air-solution interface or the quench-solution interface during casting. In the Wrasidlo patent, and in this disclosure, it is understood that the term xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d does not indicate the relatively thick, nearly impervious layer of polymer that is present in some membranes. Herein, the microporous skin is a relatively thin, porous surface that overlies a microporous region of variable thickness. The pores of the underlying microporous region may be the same size as, or somewhat smaller than, the skin pores. In an asymmetric membrane, the pores of the microporous region gradually increase in size as they lead from the skin to the opposite face of the membrane. The region of gradual pore size increase is sometimes referred to as the asymmetric region, and the opposite, non-skin face of the membrane is often referred to as the coarse pored surface. As a contrast to the coarse pored surface, the skin is also sometimes called the microporous surface.
Polymeric membranes can also be cast from homogeneous solutions of polymer. The composition of these formulations lies outside of the spinodal/binodal region of the phase diagram of Wrasidlo. Membranes cast from homogeneous solutions may also be asymmetric, although they are not usually as highly asymmetric as those cast from phase separated formulations.
The Wrasidlo membranes have improved flow rates and permselectivity in relation to prior art membranes. Such improved flow rates and permselectivity arise from the structure of the membranes.
The Zepf patents disclose improved Wrasidlo-type polymer membranes having a substantially greater number of microporous skin pores of more consistent size, and greatly increased flow rates, with reduced flow covariance for any given pore diameter. The improved Zepf membranes are achieved by modifications to the Wrasidlo process, comprising reduced casting and quenching temperatures, and reduced environmental exposure between casting and quenching. Zepf further teaches that reduced casting and quenching temperatures minimize the sensitivity of the membrane formation process to small changes in formulation and process parameters.
Increasing the surface pore size of membranes has been described. See UK Patent No. 2,199,786 to Fuji (herein xe2x80x9cFujixe2x80x9d). The Fuji patent, as well as other references, teach that when one exposes a cast polymer solution to humid air, a phase inversion at a point below the surface of the membrane will occur. Membranes produced in accordance with the Fuji process have a characteristic structure of relatively wide pores on the surface, from 0.05 to 1.2 xcexcm, followed by progressively constricting pore sizes to the phase inversion point below the surface, followed by an opening of the pores until an isotropic structure is achieved progressing to the cast surface, from 1 to 10 xcexcm). Accordingly, the Fuji membranes can be thought of as having reverse asymmetry from the skin surface to the point of inversion and asymmetry progressing into an isotropic structure. The patent expressly teaches that minimal asymmetry should be used in order to prolong the life of the membranes. See Page 4, Lines 7-29.
Asymmetric microfiltration membranes are useful in many applications. For example, such membranes can be used for a variety of filtration applications for purification and testing in the food and beverage industry, water treatment, pharmaceuticals, and in medical laboratories. The membranes are useful in a variety of forms, including, for example, disks and cartridges. Such membranes have become increasingly relevant to the testing industry for uses as diverse as trace metals analysis and medical diagnostics. The membranes have a large pore surface and a microporous surface. Through applying a solids-containing liquid sample to the large pore surface, a liquid, largely free of solids, emerges from the microporous surface. The solids-free liquid filtrate then can be tested without interference from the solid. Such testing can be accomplished chemically, electrically, or through use of various kinds of analytical equipment.
One illustrative testing application is offered in the diagnostic industry for which asymmetric membranes have proven particularly suited in blood separation applications. See e.g., Koehen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,862. Whole blood is applied to the open pored surface, the cells are filtered out and retained in the porous support of the membrane, and the plasma passes through the membrane. By placing the microporous surface in contact with an analyte detection device, the presence or absence of a particular analyte can be measured without the interference of the cells. Further, this structure allows one to conduct diagnostic assays without centrifugation.
As was mentioned above, asymmetric membranes can be prepared from certain hydrophobic polymers, such as sulfone polymers and mixed cellulose esters. The sulfone polymers generally include three polymer classes: polysulfones, polyethersulfones, and polyarylsulfones. Where membranes are prepared using hydrophobic polymers, however, the resulting membranes are hydrophobic and water will not generally pass through them under reasonable operating conditions. Therefore, in applications requiring operation of the membranes in aqueous environments, the membranes, or the polymers prior to fabrication into membranes, are typically reacted with, or mixed with, respectively, moieties that cause the resulting membranes to become hydrophilic.
For example, there are several strategies for creating hydrophilic membranes from hydrophobic polymers, including: sulfonating hydrophobic polymers prior to casting them as membranes; contacting cast hydrophobic membranes with agents that impart hydrophilic properties to the cast membranes; and including hydrophilic moieties in the casting dope prior to casting membranes therefrom.
Each of these methods for imparting hydrophilicity to membranes has inherent problems or difficulties. For example, where a membrane is post-treated with a moiety to impart hydrophilicity there is a potential that the moiety will leach and contaminate the sample. One can attempt to minimize leaching through crosslinking certain moieties on the surface of the cast membrane. For example, Roesink et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,847 to (now Re. No. 34,296) disclose crosslinking PVP throughout the structure of polysulfone membranes. However, while crosslinking hydrophilic moieties to membranes appears to minimize leaching, it can add additional steps and complexities to the fabrication process of a membrane. Further, depending on the conditions required for the crosslinking, membrane strength and/or rigidity can be compromised.
Where hydrophobic polymers are sulfonated prior to casting, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to prepare asymmetric membranes therefrom. Thus, one is constrained to manufacture only isotropic membranes.
Another approach to imparting hydrophilicity to membranes involves the inclusion of a hydrophilic moiety within the casting suspension. For example, Kraus et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,990 and 4,900,449 disclose formation of hydrophilic microfiltration membranes from hydrophobic polymers through inclusion in the casting solution of a hydrophilic polymer, such as polyethylene glycol or polyvinylpyrrolidone. The membranes prepared in accordance with the Kraus patents are, however, isotropic and are therefore not well suited to applications that require asymmetric membranes.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an asymmetric microporous membrane having a high degree of stable hydrophilicity, sufficient strength and rigidity, and that operates efficiently in separations and testing applications.
The present invention relates to highly asymmetric, hydrophilic, microfiltration membranes having minimum pore sizes greater than about 0.1 xcexcm in a minimum pore surface and gradually increasing pore sizes throughout the substructure of the membrane to a coarse pored surface having pore sizes up to about 100 xcexcm.
One aspect of the invention provides an asymmetric integral sulfone polymer membrane, rendered hydrophilic through co-casting the sulfone polymer with a hydrophilic polymer. The membrane of this aspect of the invention has a microporous skin and a porous support. The microporous skin has a high density of skin pores, and the skin pores have an average diameter of from about 0.1 micron to about 10 microns.
The porous support is an asymmetric structure of gradually increasing pore sizes. The average diameter of the largest pores, on the coarse pored surface of the membrane may range from about 5 to about 1000 times the diameter of the skin pores. Membranes of this aspect of the invention are particularly uniform in the size of their limiting pores, and may have a mean flow pore size of from about 0.1 xcexcm to about 10 xcexcm. Further, these membranes have at least about 15 skin pores per 1000 xcexcm2 of minimum pore surface. Membranes of this aspect of the invention may be cast to have a greater thickness than previous membranes, and in many embodiments of the invention, the membrane thickness is at least about 150 xcexcm.
The composition of the membrane includes a sulfone polymer, which may be, for example, polysulfone, polyethersulfone, or polyarylsulfone. The hydrophilic polymer may be polyvinylpyrrolidone. The membranes of the invention also possess lateral wicking speeds of water of at least about 5 mm/second.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for preparing an asymmetric hydrophilic integral sulfone polymer membrane. The membranes produced by this method have a microporous skin and a porous support. The microporous skin is has a high density of skin pores, and the skin pores have an average diameter of from about 0.1 micron to about 10 microns. The porous support has an asymmetric region of gradually increasing pore sizes, to an average diameter of from about 5 to about 100 times the diameter of the skin pores.
The first step of the method is to provide a casting dope with between about 9% and 12% by weight of a sulfone polymer and between about 3% and 15% by weight of a hydrophilic polymer, dissolved in a solvent. The dope is next cast to form a thin film. The thin film is exposed to a gaseous environment, including water vapor at a relative humidity of between about 50% and 80% for between about 2 seconds and 20 seconds. The film is then coagulated in a water bath having a temperature between about 20xc2x0 C. and 70xc2x0 C. Finally, the membrane is recovered from the water bath.
The casting dope may be a homogeneous solution, and may additionally contain a nonsolvent for the sulfone polymer. The casting dope may also be a dispersion.
Membranes made by the method of this aspect of the invention have a mean flow pore size of from about 0.1 xcexcm to about 10 xcexcm. They may also possess a density of skin pores of at least about 15 pores per 1000 xcexcm2, and may be at least about 150 xcexcm in thickness.
The sulfone polymer of the dope mix may be, for example, polysulfone, polyethersulfone, or polyarylsulfone, and the hydrophilic polymer may be polyvinylpyrrolidone. The membranes made by this method may possess a lateral wicking speed of water of at least about 5 mm/second.
Another aspect of this invention is an improved diagnostic device of the type employing a separation membrane and a contact membrane. The improvement consists of a separation membrane that is an asymmetric integral sulfone polymer membrane, rendered hydrophilic through co-casting the sulfone polymer with a hydrophilic polymer. This membrane has a microporous skin and a porous support, the microporous skin possessing a high density of skin pores. The skin pores may have an average diameter of from about 0.1 micron to about 10 microns, and the porous support is an asymmetric region of gradually increasing pore sizes, to an average diameter of from about 5 to about 100 times the diameter of the skin pores. The membrane in the improved device of the invention may have a mean flow pore size of from about 1 xcexcm to about 10 xcexcm, a density of skin pores of at least about 15 pores per 1000 xcexcm2, and may be at least about 150 xcexcm in thickness. The sulfone polymer in membrane of the device may be, for example, polysulfone, polyethersulfone, or polyarylsulfone, and the hydrophilic polymer may be polyvinylpyrrolidone. The device may be a lateral wicking device, and the membrane therein may have a lateral wicking speed of water of at least about 5 mm/second.